


A Paw-tunate meeting

by TheDancingDragon81



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Athos cares (On the inside), Brotherhood, Constance is a dog, Constance is a puppy, D'Artagnan is a Puppy, Dog d'Artagnan, F/M, Family, Friendship, Gen, Roger is Awesome, Roger the Horse - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-12 16:38:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10495104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDancingDragon81/pseuds/TheDancingDragon81
Summary: In which D'artagnan is a puppy and The Inseperables don't like animal cruelty.*Hiatus but not abandoned*





	1. A Paw-Tunate Meeting

D'artagnan wagged his tail happily as he stared up at the pretty lady. _She smelt nice, like cinnamon_ , though that was probably because she was carrying fresh treats home from the bakery. The pretty lady made a shooing motion with her hands as she tried to get rid of him. D'artagnan knew he should probably leave, the pretty lady was probably busy and had things to do. He was going to leave, he really was!

It's just… _He was hungry, very hungry._ The harsh Parisian streets weren't kind to anyone, be it a well-off Parisian Lady or a young pup alone and struggling.

Barking and letting his continuously moving tail speak for him, D'artagnan made to give her a big joyful lick. His plan didn't go as expected and in the next second his ears were subjected to the highest screeching sound confused him as he whimpered and tried desperately to block the sound from his ears. _It hurt_. There were people surrounding him now and some of them had sticks.

The sound had stopped but his ears were still ringing and it disorientated him. Clumsily he waddled over to one of the men who were clutching their sticks.

Crack!

A pained sound escaped the puppy's mouth as he scrambled to get his footing and up off the ground. These men weren't nice. He growled half-heartedly as he looked for a way to escape. Lunging between the legs of one of the few women in the circle, he took off down the street, paws treading tracks through the muddy filth.

The men were giving chase so D'artagnan kept running. His legs were a lot shorter than the scary men's and they were gaining on him. He didn't like this. Usually when mean men chase him they stopped after one or two corners. D'artagnan tried to lose them manoeuvring under carriages and through the bustling street, round through dark alleyways that no man unable to defend himself would ever go down.

_The men that were chasing him smelt like blood_. Blood was bad, and they all wore the same clothing. They cornered him, round the back of a place that smelt like beer and cheap wine. D'artagnan whined as he backed up against the wall. He tried to ask for help from the three horses tethered to the post across the street but it was useless, they were tied up and couldn't help him.

He growled at the men again, this time it sounded weak even to his own ears. The bad men just grinned at him. One of them, the biggest one with a scar over his eye grabbed D'artagnan by the scruff of the neck holding him up as the puppy writhed in desperation.

Laughing cruelly the Red Guard holding D'artagnan threw the puppy across the yard and sent him sliding into a wall. The answering yelp and unmistakable limp as the puppy attempted to run away only to fail and fall on its face again did nothing to deter the man's companions as they kicked the poor creature every time it tried to stand.

D'artagnan hurt all over and his leg felt like it was on fire. The bad men kept hurting him, and there was no escape. _Why must they hurt him?_

All of a sudden the three men drew back, faces drawn in an expression of disgust maybe even fear. D'artagnan was momentarily forgotten as all three Red Guards moved to face this new threat.

* * *

Aramis was flirting with a pretty barmaid (Like usual). Porthos was having a great time, playing cards, drinking booze, cheating some poor sods out of their winnings (they were too far gone to notice of course) and Athos? Well Athos was sitting at one of the back tables immersing him in wine, giving off glares so even the most foolhardy of men knew not to disturb him. All in all it was a regular evening for the Inseparables. That was until they left.

Aramis was the first to notice something amiss, his eyes squinting through the dim lighting as he made out what seemed to three Red Guards kicking a strange object, upon further inspection he thought he saw the strange shape move but that couldn't have been the case… could it?

Glancing across to his friends who had also noticed the odd occurrence, Aramis waited for the signal. With a nod from Athos all three musketeers set off in unison towards the unsuspecting guards.

When they got closer, Porthos let out a shocked, angry growl and Aramis a quiet hiss.

"Is tha' a dog?"

Athos was the only one who didn't appear to be fazed, the only sign of emotion towards the act of cruelty a glint of fury in his already stone cold gaze.

After the poor creature, that they could now see was actually a young pup, let out another pained whimper and tried to curl up its trembling figure, Porthos decided enough was enough and moved to stand directly behind one of the Red Guards.

"What the 'ell do ya think your doin'?"

To his credit the one Porthos was behind did not scream like a girl, however much it was obvious he wanted to. The other two though? They did not have as much pride letting out two terrified squeaks at the sight of the clearly pissed giant.

Athos and Aramis took their cue from Porthos, Aramis stepping around the guards to examine the pup and Athos doing what he does best; Terrifying Red Guards just by glaring at them.

The brute that was in charge tried to argue that they were doing their duty. Pointing to D'artagnan and stating that that thing tried to assault Madame Lubaire and attacked one of their own.

Athos scoffed and raised an eyebrow.

Porthos just cracked his knuckles and punched.

Needless to say there were three unconscious Red Guards after only a few seconds.

Whilst Porthos and Athos were dealing with the guards Aramis was trying to tend to the puppy but D'artagnan wasn't making it easy...

* * *

"Come here puppy, c'mon. I'm not gonna hurt you." Aramis held out his hand for the little thing to sniff and hopefully stop it from growling at him. It didn't work.

D'artagnan growled again at the flower-smelling man as he tried to reach for him. The flower-smelling man was trying to talk to him he realised but D'artagnan didn't understand. He didn't want to understand. Although this flower-smelling man may have saved him from the Red Guards, he could still try and hurt him.

The flower-smelling man, _he's going to call him Flowers for now_ , seemed to understand and withdrew his approaching appendage. _Flowers_ smiled at him and reached again, this time stopping a few inches from D'artagnan's nose. Giving Flowers another tentative sniff he didn't smell any danger… And his leg was really hurting… _maybe Flowers could help_?

Cautiously D'artagnan gave _Flowers_ hand a lick and allowed the man to gently examine his battered body. When _Flowers_ touched a particularly sore spot D'artagnan yelped and _Flowers_ drew back his hand.

Aramis frowned as he pressed softly onto the puppy's rib cage. He couldn't feel any broken bones but they definitely were bruised if the Puppy's reaction was anything to go by.

Whilst he wasn't used to using his medical expertise on any animals Aramis supposed treating a puppy couldn't be that much different than to treating a human. If they were going to keep the puppy ( _Porthos would say yes, Athos would say no but he'd help them sneak it past Treville anyway)_ , than he guessed he should wrap its ribs and splint its leg.

At the thought of its leg Aramis mentally swore, he wished his brothers had made the Red Guards suffer just a little more. All of them hated cruelty and he couldn't fathom why anyone would want to hurt such an adorable little fur ball.

Passing the diagnosis of the puppy to his brothers, He gently picked the puppy up and cradled it in his arms before turning to Athos with the best pleading face he could muster. Porthos joined in.

"No."

Porthos and Aramis intensified their looks.

"…No"

Aramis threw in a few tears that glistened in the fading light.

"…Fine. But you have to convince the Captain first."

* * *

Treville was surprisingly easy to convince. He took one look at the squirming mass in Aramis' arms and supplied the Inseparables with a pointed look.

"As long as it doesn't destroy the garrison I don't have a problem with it."

Focusing on just Athos, not Porthos nor Aramis, he said "It's your responsibility." When a confirming nod was recieved Treville turned on his heel. Quite content with the fact Athos had it handled.

Athos himself wasn't too happy with the fact that the injured little beast had been placed into his care. It wasn't like Aramis or Porthos couldn't look after it, they adored the creature. No, it was the fact that he was the one responsible for the inevitable havoc it was sure to create.

* * *

Nursing a cup of wine and watching the puppy waddle around on its three good legs (And one splinted one) was a fun way to ignore Both Porthos and Aramis as they argued over names. Porthos suggesting and Aramis coming up with a million creative reasons to not go with that name.

"How 'bout Fang?"

Aramis gave a loud hmm before shaking his head "Sounds a bit vicious for our friend here, don't you think?"

"Raphael?"

"Knew a man named Raphael once, he fired a gun at me for pursuing his precious daughter. Sweet Maria, Such a delicate flower."

"Alrigh' not Raphael than, How 'bout Leonardo?"

"Bit too artistic."

"Valentin?"

"The bandit leader who stole Athos' horse?"

"Fine than. Theo."

"Definitely not. Reminds me of that one innkeeper, had a real big nose."

"Bailey?"

"Nice girl, beautiful blond hair."

"…Charles?"

Aramis mulled it over before shrugging. He didn't have any objections.

"Thos?"

As the query reached his ears Athos gave a shrug, so long as it stopped their endless drone of name's he didn't care. It would do.

Grinning Porthos reached over and tickled the newly christened Charles. The puppy loved him and had really settled down after Aramis had tended to its Injuries.

"You 'ear that Charles? You got a name now. We're gonna train you to be a musketeer! Er… Muskehound that is."


	2. Going Mutts!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Beginning Of Episode One.

D’artagnan mustered his best glare and attempted to conquer the stairs. It was surprisingly easy to sneak out. _Flowers_ and _Boar_ were both dozing lightly, one spread out across the bed, the other napping peacefully in the chair. He didn’t understand why they slept like that. They were litter mates weren’t they? When he was still with his Father and siblings, on the farm in Gascony, he and his family had always cuddled together when they slept. _Isn’t it better that way?_

Placing two paws on the step below him, he was filled with an easy confidence _. I can do this._ With a bit more energy than intended he set off down the stairs, he managed to stay upright for the first few, however, at about the fifth step he didn’t get so lucky. His paws scrabbled to keep him put as he began to teeter towards the edge, nearly tumbling the entire way down.

With one leg firmly splinted and bandaged he didn’t think he was going to be able to stay safe, that was until warm familiar smelling hands grabbed him round his middle and easily transported him to the safety of the hand owner’s arms, who then decided to walk up the stairs. _The wrong way! We’re going the wrong way!_

By the time they reached the room D’artagnan was squirming something fierce. He wanted to go down the stairs not up! As he was put down D’artagnan glared at _Flowers_ who was staring at him with an expression torn between amusement and exasperation. Boar, who had woken up due to D’artagnan’s rather vocal displeasure was also staring at him.

D’art whined. He didn’t like it when they stared, did he do something wrong? Immediately both stares vanished and he was whisked into a bear hug from _Boar. Flowers_ tutted as D’artagnan’s eyes began to close. _Why was he tired? Was it because Boar was so warm and comfy?_ Being in Boar’s arm’s like this felt so familiar, he missed this feeling.

* * *

 

Aramis watched as Porthos cradled Charles. The big man was careful as he held the puppy close to his chest, bruised ribs were painful and he didn’t want to hurt the little fur-ball any more than he would want to hurt his brothers.

The smile on Porthos’ face lit up, the musketeer was positively beaming as he mouthed to Aramis “ _The little one’s asleep”._ Smiling back in reply Aramis watched as his brother, lay the puppy down in its basket. Athos had produced it yesterday without a word, as much as their brother might deny it both Porthos and Aramis knew he secretly adored Charles.

Of course there were times when the puppy was proving to be a handful, take five minutes ago for example. Aramis had woken up, quite content with his impromptu rest only to find that the puppy was nowhere to be seen.

After searching all the nook sand crannies in the room, he realised that Charles must have wandered outside. But there was no-where to go outside except…

Paling slightly he hoped the rascal wouldn’t be stupid enough to attempt the stairs. He hadn’t been so lucky. Arriving just in time to save the puppy from seriously injuring itself, he picked it up between his hands mindful of its bruises and carried it back to the room.

Charles didn’t seem too happy to have his escape plan thwarted though, squirming and yapping in the medic’s arms until he was put down onto solid ground. The puppy’s cries roused Porthos who took in Aramis’ half-hearted glare, amusement clearly showing on the medic’s face and the chastised looking puppy on the floor.

He didn’t realise he was staring until he picked Charles up ignoring any protest from the pup and cradled the furry body to his chest. Almost instantly the pup quieted down and snuggled into Porthos’ embrace falling asleep to the sounds of Aramis’ almost silent tutting and the warmth of the arms it was residing in.

Athos came in a little while later, eyebrow raised as he noticed both of his brothers staring fondly at the bundle of sleeping canine in the basket at the opposite end of the room. The basket was wedged securely between Porthos’ and Aramis’ respective beds.

“Treville told me our new friend went for a bit of an adventure today.”

Snorting in amusement, Porthos spoke up “Made an escape attempt more like it. Little bugger took a chance at the stairs. Nearly fell and broke ‘imself more he did.”

Aramis made a noise in agreement before adding in his own commentary “Yes. Charles is quite the runaway. Nearly didn’t make it in time to catch him before he took a trip down the garrison steps. Have to give the pup credit though; he made it to the fifth step before he stumbled, that’s no easy feat for a three legged fur ball.”

Athos gave a loud hmm and sat down at the table with his two brothers. Pouring them all a cup of wine he spoke. “Treville has a mission for us.”

Aramis paused and placed his own cup down. “Oh? What’s the mission, surely it can’t be that bad if we’re going together.”

The shadow that seemed to pass over Athos’ eyes was impossible to miss “Cornet hasn’t returned, Treville is worried something delayed him on the road. He wants us to find him.” _And bring him home._

Sharing a glance Porthos and Aramis refilled Athos’ now empty cup. “To Cornet?” _May he rest in peace if has indeed fallen._

Athos nodded in return “To Cornet.” _May we never forget our brothers_

* * *

 

The following day The Three Inseparables left Serge In charge of their furry friend, riding out swift and concerned as they headed to find their missing brother and the important documents he was transporting for King Louis.

Turning to Charles, Serge held out a big meaty bone. Weathered features crinkling in delight as the pup deemed the old cook his new best friend. Wiping the slobber off his face as the puppy began to contentedly naw on his bone, he turned to wash his hands and begin the prep work for the next round of breakfast’s he had to prepare. The garrison didn’t cook itself!

* * *

 

As much as he liked the big man who gave him a bone, D’artagnan wanted to see his friends even more. Sure _stew_ smelt wonderful and was constantly slipping him scraps but _Flowers, Boar_ and _Rain_ hadn’t been to see him at all yesterday, nor had they seen him today.

After burying his wonderful bone in the stables D’artagnan had been content to wonder round the garrison and explore. All of the musketeers were very friendly towards the puppy, who was jokingly called the newest recruit at the garrison.

D’artagnan hadn’t really had much time to wander around the ground level. He was always stranded at the top of those blasted stairs! He liked the mess hall the most though, there was always yummy food in there and so many different smells, and it was exciting.

By the end of the day though, D’artagnan wanted nothing more than to curl up in _Boar’s_ arms, snuggle in _Flower’s_ Lap or be stroked lovingly by _Rain_ (This only ever happened when the others weren’t there)

D’artagnan was also faced with the problem of the steps once more, Earlier he wanted to go down, now he wanted to go up. Before he was even able to leap onto the first step, two strong hands had wrapped around his middle and deftly carried him to the top.

D’artagnan yapped happily, this man was nice, he knew what he wanted and helped him _. He smells like gunpowder. Gunpowder_ gave him another one of those half-glare-half-amused smiles, just like _Flowers_ had given him yesterday.

 _Gunpowder_ ushered him along to his nice warm bed, D’art wanted to stay awake to wait for his other new friends but he was so tired…

It was early in the morning when The Three Inseparables made it back to the garrison. They hadn’t meant to be gone for that long but they had found no trace of Cornet.

Of course, the reason they wanted to be back quickly was just speculation, though it may have had something to do with the puppy hurling/hobbling full speed towards them from inside the mess hall.

Aramis was the first to be embraced as he dismounted his horse. Grinning joyfully he announced “Now that’s the way to make an entrance”

Porthos grinned revelling in the happy moment the only one still astride his horse; alas it was not meant to be as Treville entered the yard followed closely by some Red Guards.

“Athos I’m sorry, but I have to let them take you in. You have been charged with murder on account of the Cardinal.”

Ignoring his two brothers sounds of protest Athos went willingly. He trusted his brothers to save him from the noose and if not, maybe it truly was time he paid for his crimes.

As the first Red Guard went grabbed his arm, a beat passed before he let go with a startled yelp. Curious to see which one of his brothers was being a complete moron and attacking the soldiers in front of Treville, Athos turned his head and was slightly, ever so slightly pleased to see that the Pup hadn’t taken too kindly to having one of his new friends assaulted.

The Puppy was stuck fast on the man’s arm even as Porthos and Aramis tried to pry him off, lest the puppy get Athos into even more trouble.

“Enough!” Athos’ voice boomed across the courtyard “Release him Charles.”

Rather reluctantly the puppy let go, whining and retreating to sulk behind Porthos. As the red Guards dragged him away the only thought occupying his mind was that at least the Puppy had learned to listen to him, if only it showed that much restraint and respect to the other Musketeers. It would be well looked after by all of the musketeers at the garrison if any of the inseparables could not care for the creature (Serge Especially). _If I’m not able to care for it._

* * *

 

D’artagnan sulked unhappily behind _Boar_. _Why weren’t they helping_ _Rain_? _Rain_ may have yelled at him but he loved _Rain. Rain_ shouldn’t be with those blood smeller’s; he should be home with D’art at the garrison. Feeding him chicken when the other two weren’t looking.

 _Boar_ and _Flowers_ seemed very upset though, arguing with _Gunpowder_. They were tense and looked ready to run. Maybe they would be going to help _Rain_ after all. D’art hobbled out from behind _Boar._ _Maybe I can help them help Rain_!

Yapping excitedly D’artagnan tried to explain his plan _to Flowers; Flowers_ didn’t seem to be able to understand as he just picked up D’art and murmured reassuring words into the Pup’s ears. _Boar_ seemed to get an idea though and he started to talk to _Flowers_ some more, making gestures with his hands that made the puppy think that _Boar_ was talking about him.

 _Flowers_ didn’t seem too sure about whatever this plan was though, protesting until he finally gave in, Both _Boar_ and _Flowers_ looked at D’art then. The puppy was still resting comfortably in Flowers arms but something in their gazes filled him with a pride like feeling. It felt like they were measuring him, maybe they were figuring out some way to help _Rain_ that involved him?

Squirming until he was back on the ground again D’art faced his two friends and let out a loud steady bark. He wasn’t afraid _. I’m going to help Rain!_


	3. This Bites!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second part of Episode One. No Constance yet! ^^

Looking across at the clearly displeased puppy in Porthos' arms Aramis couldn't help but allow a small grin to break out, even in such a dire situation. It had been Porthos' idea to take Charles with them as they went to the inn where 'Athos' had reportedly killed a man in cold blood, they thought perhaps the puppy might be able to discover something that they wouldn't normally see. Charles was after all able to track down Athos' boots for a good chewing, no matter where the stoic swordsman hid them.

At first Aramis had been against the idea of bringing their companion along, especially since he was still injured but after watching the lively puppy happily remain safe and content in the arms of the biggest Inseparable for the majority of the journey (Not counting, those times Charles very vocally let them know he had to relieve himself) Aramis decided that maybe this idea wasn't half bad and that they should bring the puppy with them more often.

As they pulled up to the inn, slowing their horses to a stop, dismounting and placing Charles on the ground, Aramis realised that although their presence was going to be tolerated the innkeeper did not seem too pleased to have them anywhere near his property. _Understandable considering since they were recently attacked by men claiming to be musketeers._

Looking around the most obvious piece of evidence was the body. _He must have been killed by one of the patrons the attempt of escaping with the other men._ Aramis gave Porthos a look and gestured to the body. "Go ahead my friend, see if there's anything odd."

Grumbling, because he was the one with the unpleasant duty of undressing a dead body Porthos spoke up. "Never seen 'im before. Have you?" Clothes discarded he began to take note of any marks or wounds that might help them. The only thing standing out was the bullet hole in his chest. The one that was definitely fatal.

Aramis hummed in thought. "I haven't seen him at the garrison, he could be a new recruit but that's doubtful." Examining the discarded clothes he spoke again "There's two bullet holes."

Looking over to his friend with a grim face Porthos swore "Only one 'ole in his chest. Means 'e stole it."

"From Cornet?"

"Cornet" The big man confirmed.

Straightening up and getting ready to ride out in search of more clues, Porthos picked up D'artagnan and mounted alongside Aramis, the duo moving in tangent, riding swift along the road for more signs to aid them in their endeavour.

* * *

They had found Cornet's corpse not long after. The man had been ambushed along the road. There was nothing they could have done, he was long dead.

"Anything?"

"Nothin' just a fat lot of snow, there is."

Aramis sighed, they were getting nowhere. There was too much snow on the ground to search through; it would have covered any small vital evidence. Removing his hat and running a hand through his dark locks he internally screamed. He wouldn't lose Athos like this. He couldn't.

"Wait a sec Mis, pup's found somethin'"

Porthos bent down to ground level as Charles dug furiously through the snow, coming over to stand by his shoulder Aramis remarked on this as it was beginning to look less bleak the more snow the puppy displaced.

"Looks like we were right to bring him along my friend" Aramis clapped a hand on his back joyfully as Porthos leant over to pick up whatever the puppy had discovered.

"What is it Port?"

Eyes scanning the coin darkly, Porthos let a satisfied smirk grace his face.

"Rare Spanish gold Mis and you know what? I've seen the same gold in a red guards 'ands this mornin'. I reckon we ought to pay Dujon a visit."

Rewarding Charles with a playful belly rub, Aramis met Porthos' gaze with a smirk of his own.

"Interrogation time?"

"Interrogation time Mis."

* * *

D'artagnan growled at the weedy man in front of him. This man smelt like blood but it was a weaker scent than usual, mixed with a little bit of… _What is that_? The scent of this blood smeller was tainted with what could be pigeons but that couldn't be right. Why would the bad man smell like birdies? The scent was strongest from the blood smeller's boot; Right on the little white blob of dried smelly stuff.

As _Flowers_ and _Boar_ were having a fun time 'talking' to _Pigeon_ D'artagnan sat on his haunches giving the birdman an occasional growl/grumble. He was bored, he wanted to help _Rain_. He wanted to bite a bad man. Like _Flowers, Boar_ and _Rain_ did all the time with their metal sticks. _Swords_. He mentally corrected himself. That's what his papa called the things anyway.

Looking for a way to help his Boredom, D'art spotted a rather nice target. Smiling his toothy puppy smile, tongue lolling out he bared his teeth. _What fun this would be_.

* * *

Aramis grinned as he twirled around his musket, the snivelling guard Dujon cowering on the floor. Really that had been too easy, the cardinal needed stronger men. He may not like the red guards but that was pathetic, just a couple of growls from D'artagnan and a warning shot discharged from his musket and Bam! Instant information!

Porthos too was grinning as he picked up D'artagnan, but for a different reason. After they had finished with the twit, the puppy had decided to leave him a parting gift, sneaking around behind Dujon and giving the guard a rather nasty 'nip' on his rear end. Electing a pained squeal from the Red Guard and a hearty chuckle from Porthos, Aramis who had missed the initial bite was once again in charge of prying the lump of fur off an unfortunate red guard.

If he took his time prying off Charles, nobody said a word.

Lying down behind a ditch, the two musketeers and the Muske'hound scouted out the enemy. Gaudet was well protected and his camp seemed to be heavily fortified with the fake Musketeers.

"Any Idea how we're gonna get in Mis?"

Aramis let the corners of his mouth twitch up as he fought to stay serious in this situation.

"I have an idea…"

* * *

"This is a horrible idea."

Smiling pleasantly (Not at all a fake smile, not at all. ^^) Aramis just tutted. "It'll work, trust me. Madam Georgina is one of the best in the business, besides, she owes me a favour."

Porthos gave him a look, without even turning his head fully. "Lover? Or Father?"

Feeling the area on his cheek where phantom slaps had occurred Aramis replied "Neither. Her brother."

The larger musketeer groaned at his brother's wink but whistled appreciately as Madam Georgina worked her magic. When it looked like the Guard was about to get serious he was bonked on the head; Courtesy of Aramis.

* * *

D'artagnan whined in annoyance, there were so many bad men here. He wanted to bite them but _Flowers_ was keeping a strong grip on his new collar.

 _Flowers_ and _Boar_ were talking quietly as they crouched behind a wall but he didn't want to talk. D'art wanted vengeance for his friend and that meant action!

As soon as _Flowers_ ' fingers slipped and the grip on his collar was loosened, D'art tore away, barking madly and racing to bite the first Bad man he saw. Gaudet.

* * *

"Surprise would have been everything." Aramis swore as the puppy escaped his grip tearing off to attack the Red Guards. Hurling themselves after him, there was no point hiding there anyway their cover had been blown; Porthos and Aramis took down Guard after Guard, stopping only to reload their muskets or re-establish the canine's whereabouts.

Charles however was not hard to keep track of. He seemed to be on a one track course that just happened to lead to Gaudet.

* * *

They weren't exactly sure how it happened but one moment Gaudet was slicing the air with his rapier, the next he was laying on the ground Charles at his throat going for the kill. Aramis hollered at the puppy, who relented his attacks, his teeth stopping inches from Gaudet's bare neck.

The rest of the men had been taken care of, it was just Gaudet left now, they had him and he was what they needed to save Athos. He could relax, as if sensing this Charles let his body relax as well.

Wrong move.

* * *

D'artagnan yelped as he was flipped over, Gaudet on top of him, sword bearing down. _Am I going to die?_ D'artagnan's struggles were in vain, in this position he seemed powerless there was nothing he could do. The pup had breathed his last breath… Or had he?

* * *

The sound of a musket cracked through the air as Gaudet toppled backwards, dead. A bullet through his forehead. Aramis allowed himself a sigh of relief as the pup was now safe than reality set in. _Oh god! I just shot our one chance of saving Athos._

Like the sigh of relief, Aramis' despair was short lived as Porthos gave a mighty shout.

"Mis look at all this evidence! Athos'll be in the clear for sure!"

* * *

Athos stared at the puppy. Charles stared back. Athos tilted his head. Charles did too. Athos patted the fur ball on the head. Charles gave him an affectionate lick.

His brothers had told him all about the puppy's bravery and Athos was beginning to wonder if the title they had jokingly dubbed the creature with was as much of a joke as they thought.

_Muske'hound hey? We'll see Charles. We will see._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everybody thanks for reading this ^^ It makes me happy. Next chapter will be a special edition, that will occur everytime I finish an episode. ;)
> 
> WE GOT FANART FOR THIS ^^ Done for me By the very awesome Tigerisbeastmode on Deviantart.
> 
> http://tigerisbeastmode.deviantart.com/art/Dartagnan-Sketch-674652538


	4. The Roger Special of Episode One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roger's Version of the events that transpired in chapters 1-3.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For RitaMarx because you gave me the idea for Roger to have his own chapter's.

Roger was restless. Scratch that, Roger was anxious. There was something wrong, he could feel it. As a proud horse and honorary member of the Musketeers he knew better than to dismiss that instinct. It had saved his life and the life of his brethren on many occasions.

Coming to a halt, Roger could feel _Leader's_ eyes on him. _Leader_ had many names; Athos, Inseparable, Musketeer but to Roger he was known as _Leader_ , just like Fidget had labelled Aramis as _Master_ and Raul had dubbed Porthos as _Boss. Leader_ did not question Roger's instincts instead instructing _Master_ and _Boss_ to be silent.

Roger's ears flicked forwards as he registered the sound of multiple boot heading his way. _Leader_ held his reigns steady as they waited. _Master_ was the first to make a move, musket firing with Fidget not even batting an eye, he was used to the sound. They all were.

As more and more bandits barged into their path the horses dodged and swerved. Manoeuvring their way through the onslaught with practiced ease, these bandits were nothing compared to what they had faced before. Roger snorted, these humans evidently did not know who they were dealing with if they dared to try and ambush The Inseparables Three of the finest musketeers and a part of the kings own privet regiment.

Raul seemed to share his sentiment as did Fidget, neither seemed too bothered with this turn of events, not majorly interested in the battle surrounding them but more in the opportunity to determine who the better warrior was. Their easy going banter flowed across the battle ground, reaching Roger's ears as he gave the unlucky bandit that had gotten way too close to his flank for comfort a kick in the abdomen.

Now as the dwindling numbers of opponents dropped their weapons and begged for mercy. Roger permitted himself to relax in the company of Fidget, tethered to a nearby tree. They didn't need to be tethered of course but with Fidget's habit of disappearing to go for a run when things were quiet he supposed _Master_ could never be too careful.

As Raul and _Boss_ finished rounding up the two bandits that had run off Roger felt a spike of contempt course through him. _Cowards_. If there was one thing both the Musketeers and their mounts valued it was Loyalty; Loyalty to their King and to their Brethren. Anyone who didn't display such loyalty was considered the lowest of the low, the worst of the worst. It was an unspoken rule throughout the garrison that if a brother was taken down on the battlefield you did not leave him there to die or to rot.

Once the remaining bandits had been taken care of (Tied up and made to walk behind Roger till they reached the nearest town) the journey returned to normal _. Boss_ and _Master_ regained their usual banter and _Leader_? Well _Leader_ stroked Roger on the neck; Twice, before settling back down in his usual position, silently monitoring the bandits. It could hardly be called significant to anyone else that may have been watching but to Roger it was enough. He didn't need praise and apples because he was ready for danger. That was his job, although that fact did nothing to stem the blossom of pride in his chest. The best musketeers needed the best mounts after all.

* * *

Every pained scream that came from the puppy's mouth felt like a knife through Roger's heart and he was sure Raul and Fidget felt the same.

It was late and they were tethered to a post across from the inn where the inseparables were drinking and of course gambling. It seemed like the usual end to a mission; wait around outside the inn whilst their riders enjoyed themselves. Roger and the other two didn't mind. They knew how much missions wore on their riders and it only meant more apples for them later. Talking amongst themselves was when Roger felt the prickle, again.

Ears twitching he scouted around looking for the source, he eventually found it, further down the road and it didn't look good. There was a young pup who didn't look old enough to be much more than one year fending off two Red Guards. Well trying to fend them off… The young one didn't seem to be much of a match for the two guards.

By now Raul and Fidget had noticed the commotion as well, tense by Roger's side.

The puppy saw them and his eyes met Roger's as he let out a desperate plea for help. The other two, thrashed wildly as they pulled against their ropes but Roger knew it would do no good. Their riders were musketeers they knew how to tie expert knots.

When it became apparent that the ropes weren't going to break or loosen, Fidget and Raul tried to call out to their rider's but like before Roger knew it would do no good. The inn was crowded which meant lots of patrons, meaning lots a people in the bar, meaning loud noise. Lots of it. _Leader_ had good hearing but it wasn't that good.

So the horses were forced to watch and to listen, every single fibre of their being screaming at the injustice as the puppy was brutally beaten by the Red Guards. Roger hoped _Leader_ or one of the others would exit the inn soon, though that was unlikely. These visits usually lasted much longer into the night. So when the Inseparables exited the inn way earlier than usual it was both a relieving and confusing moment for Roger.

He put it down to _Leader's_ instincts that they altered their plans to stay for a while. Fidget and Raul quieted down once It became apparent that _Leader_ had realised something was up. The pup had quieted down to whimpers now but Roger was unsettled by this. Young ones were always vocal in their pain. _Little one_ must be more than just bruised if his cries had quieted.

Things passed by quickly than. The two Red Guards were taken care of by _Leade_ r and _Boss_ and _Master_ was tending to the pup. When their rider's began to make their way back over to the three horses still carrying the pup, Roger knew that they had a new brother. Because let's face it _Captain_ had a penchant for taking in strays and from the look on both _Master's_ and _Boss'_ faces, this one was no exception.

* * *

It was a few days before Roger was able to actually talk to the pup for the first time. The pup had been unconscious when _Master_ carried him on Fidget. Surprisingly the pup didn't seem too bothered by the incident, telling Roger not to worry about it when he had tried to apologise for his uselessness in that situation. The cheeky brat had than inferred that young pups had more stamina than old horses like him, ( _EXCUSE ME?! IM NOT OLD! NEITHER IS FIDGET NOR RAUL YOU CHEEKY BRAT!)_ Before hobbling out of the way so they could head out on their mission to find the missing musketeer Cornet. It was decided then and there that the three horses would protect that cheeky brat.

* * *

The next time that Roger saw the pup was not a happy occasion. They had returned from their mission weary and with no lead on Cornet to find the pup waiting for them joyfully at the garrison. That was not the bad part, quite the contrary all of them rider's included revelled in the pup's presence and the Brats infectious joy.

No the bad part was when the Red Guards arrested _Leader_. His reigns had been handed to the stableboy upon arrival; it was not unusual for another musketeer to look after a brother's mount when they returned from a mission.

Whilst the horses may have been secure, The Brat was not and of course the puppy decided to do the most reckless and impulsive thing he could do in that situation, sink his teeth into the Red Guards arm. Roger would never admit it freely like Fidget and Raul that seeing the pup's defence of his new family left him feeling pride and joy. No…

As the pup sulked behind _Boss_ , Roger was led to the stable as the stableboy de-tacked him and gave him a bucket of oats.

Roger wasn't too worried. _Leader_ was strong and he knew that whatever crime the Red Guards had accused him of, _Leader_ had not committed it. As he waited in that stall alone, Roger knew that his brethren would not let him down. They would ride hard and swift at the request of _Master_ and _Boss_ and they would not rest until _Leader_ was free.

In the meantime he chowed down on his oats and waited anxiously in his stall. They would rescue _Leader_. He was sure of it.

* * *

Roger hadn't seen the pup's bravery nor had he been there when the Brat had found the evidence needed to find Dujon. Roger had been there to listen to the recounting of events from both Fidget and Raul however and was quite impressed. The pup had Roger's respect, more so when Roger realised that the pup had done all that whilst injured.

Of course that didn't excuse the fact that the Brat was stupid sometimes and needed to learn patience but Roger knew he would be a fine addition to the garrison. Given time he could be one of the best new members they ever had. Just because he walked on all fours did not mean he couldn't be a musketeer.

The king did have a soft spot for small animals after all…


End file.
